


Once you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up.

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And gets the fuck out, BAMF Hope Van Dyne, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Not Sam Wilson Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker and Scott Lang Friendship, Redemption, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is a hero, Scott is a good Dad, Scott learns the truth about Steve, Steve doesn't care for Cassie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: They say that once you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up.Scott has hit rick bottom enough, this time he is determined to keep going up.Mostly takes place in the middle of chapter 11, while the rogues continue to be delusional, Scott makes amends.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: The Tale of Tony Stark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Once you hit rock bottom, the only way to go is up.

They say when you hit rock bottom, you can only go up.

Scott has hitted that place so many times that he feels he already reached the center of the Earth.

Scott had made so much mistakes, from prefering to make his boss pay, abandoning Cassie, escaping prison with Hank, not telling Hope about going to Germany, and following Steve. 

He keeps making mistakes, but at least he realizes, unlike the people he was stuck with. 

“I can give you separate quarters if you want?” Shuri asked him. 

“Really,”

“Both my brother and I feel that Rogers tricked you for your cooperation. He and I feel that you do have a conscience and wanted to genuinely do a right thing.” 

Scott looked at her. He knew she hated the rouges, so seeing that she respected him made his heart warm. 

“You should not punished by living with those assholes.”

“I would gladly take the room then.”

When Phil Coulson came to pick them from Wakanda, Scott wasn’t delusional to think that they would be welcome back like nothing happened.

He would have liked to go with Clint when he turned himself in, but when he learned of that, the man was long gone. 

Scott had read the accords and agreed with them, they were nothing like Steve said they were. 

Why hadn’t the Avengers listen to Stark, he went through the portal, if he told Scott he saw something, he would have believed him. 

Scott realized that Tony Stark was not the man that Hank said, as Hank had only met Howard Stark, Scott could see that the son wasn’t like his father. 

He also saw that Steve Rogers wasn’t the man he believed, under the Captain America persona, was a man that was blinded to reality, only saw what he wanted to see and only listened to does that followed him. 

Stark realized that, Clint realized that, and now Scott realized it to. 

He would not follow the idiot anymore, from now on, Scott would no go any other way than up. 

When they arrived at the compound, he expected the protesters to be there, this people honestly should not be pardon, they should be sent to prison. 

What he didn’t expect was all the positive messages that he got, they didn’t blame him, they called him a victim. 

He wondered who helped him until he saw one message. 

GIVE CASSIE LANG HERE FATHER BACK!

He knew then who helped him, but why would she. 

After the welcome back, Scott followed the team leads, when Captain Danvers called him. 

“Mr. Lang, Ms. Van Dyne wishes to talk to you in private, you will find her on the room at the end of the hallway.”

Scott smiled and nodded, it before he could go away, Steve tried to stop him. 

“Wait you can’t just call Scott away, he is a member of my team.” 

Before Captain Danvers could answer, Scott did. 

“Don’t worry Rogers, I know who is calling me and I want to see her.”

He ignored Rogers’ protests as he walked away. 

When Scott arrived where Hope was, he didn’t expect to see Maggie and... 

“DADDY!”

It was Cassie!

Scott rushed to hug his peanut, he missed her so much. 

When he looked at Maggie, she answered him. 

“Hope told me that you were basically tricked into following Rogers, I know you Scott, I know you want to do the right thing, seeing Captain America would have tricked anyone, but the princess of Wakanda informed us that as soon as you realized the truth, you made everything to make amends, I can live with this mistake.” 

Scott thanked her, he then looked at Hope. 

“Promise that you won’t go in any mystery trips without me and we are even.” She smiled at him. 

Scott would never do something strange without telling her again. 

“What do you meen we have to give our gear away.” Sam screamed.

Fury snorted, “What do you expect Wilson, that is Stark’s work, seeing as thanks to you he is missing, Potts wants his stuff back, and she WILL get it.” 

Scott agreed with what Potts said, this people shouldn’t have Tony’s gear ( Hope told him to not call him Stark so he called him by his name, he owned it to the man from helping the guy that made him go missing.” 

“Scott doesn’t this bother you ?” Sam asked 

“No, Hope said that Hank agree that I can take the suit, as long as I train with her and report her anything weird.” 

Fury smiled to him. “It seems there is no need for you to be here Mr. Lang, you can go.” 

Scott left with a smile. 

Scott meet Spider-Man at the lab one day, he went to check his suit when he saw the hero. 

“Hey Spider-Man” 

Scott needed to apologize to the kid. 

“ Oh, hi Mr. Lang!”

“Checking the suit ?” 

“Yeah, Mr. Stark built it, but now that he is gone, the least I can do is take care of his gift.”

Scott saw the kid still had the mask, that’s ok, he should have the right for privacy.

“It is impressive” 

“It is” 

Scott sighted. 

“Listen kid, I want to truly apologize for the airport thing, I shouldn’t have to get involved, and I did , I hurt you for following a delusional man, I am sorry.” 

He apologized to Colonel Rhodes and Vision to, and if Tony ever returned, he would apologize to him as well. 

“I don’t blame you Mr. Lang, you didn’t know the man that Rogers was, you wanted to do good but where tricked,that is not your fault.” 

Scott smiled at the kid, honestly he really was what Rogers claimed he was. 

Scott and Spider-Man then spent some time talking about their suits. 

“You what ?” Scott asked Hope at dinner

“The thing we had, I want to return to it, it was good, I hate Rogers for interrupting it.” 

Scott smiled, he got his daughter back, new friends that were actually heroes, and now he was getting his girlfriend back !”

Looks like Scott is truly going up.”

“Scott Wait up.”

Scott sighted, he didn’t want to talk to Steve. 

Spider-Man told him all of the problems that the rogues were getting at, except Barnes as he was making amends as well. 

“Rogers, how can I help you.” 

“Sam and I are going to confront Rhodes, try to get my place as leader back, I was wondering if you would....” 

“No” 

“What... Scott come on, we are a team, we need to stick together.” 

“I am part of your team, just not yours.” 

And with that Scott went away to his real team, ready to continue going up without falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen is next, we will se a bit of his life before he joined the Avengers, and how he interacts with the team.


End file.
